Harry Potter and the Jail Cell
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Harry and Severus come to...an understanding with a little help of a certain author.  Warning: explicit smut.


****Warning*** NC17**. Contains detailed m/m action. You have been warned.

As always: I do not own Harry Potter or anything contained in the Harry Potter universe. My checkbook reminds me of this on a daily basis. I only own the other characters that may appear in my writing that aren't apart of the potterverse. Those are entirely my own.

s.s.s.s.s.s.

Harry and Severus stared at each other both the same look of confusion on their face. Only a second ago both men were safe and sound in the comfort of their own homes. But now they were stuck in what appeared to be a jail cell. Albeit a pretty clean cell with what looked like one large comfy bed and clean toilet. All four walls were concrete and the door reinforced steel.

"Potter! What the bloody hell have you done now?" Severus voice boomed in the small space. Each trying not to notice the other wearing pajamas.

"Me! I haven't done anything. I was in my living room, alone, reading before bed when, *POP * I'm here. " Harry explained clearly sounding exasperated.

"That's unimaginable. The fact that you were reading, that is." Severus replied

"Ha very funny. We need to get out of here. Do you have your wand on you?" Harry asked trying the door only to find it wouldn't open.

"I have my wand with me at all times and I'm appalled that you do not. Although I should be used to you being such an idiot."

"I had my wand on the table next to me by the couch. I didn't have enough warning to grab it before being sent here. Wherever here is."

"Have you ever received a warning before being attacked? Stupid boy."

"Voldemorts dead and I haven't been attacked by a death eater in over a year I thought I might just be able to have a moment of not being on guard." Harry said in frustration with fists clenched to his sides.

Suddenly there is a click and the two looked towards the door and a young woman enters the room. "Boys, Boys, Boys. Please. Can you not stop arguing for two seconds?" I ask with arms crossed and tapping one foot.

"Who the hell are you and why are we here?" Severus demanded.

"I'm Angel. I have brought you here to learn to get along. You can leave when I feel that you have come to an understanding."

"And just who do you think you are?" Severus asked drawing his wand on me.

"It doesn't matter who I am. And you can put that silly stick away. It won't work in here. You should know that even us muggles have a little bit of power. " I said with an even grin quickly leaving to go back to my control tower. Little do they know there is a highly sensitive microphone and camera in the room so I can see and hear everything they do and say.

"Are you kidding me! I've entered the twilight zone!"

"Excuse me, Potter?"

"It's a muggle tv show. Nevermind." Harry huffs while aimlessly walking around the room. It was a little nerving just having Severus standing there arms crossed and unmoving.

"Would you stop pacing like an idiot and just sit down?" Severus growled. Harry glared at him then looked at the only place to sit…the bed. He nervously sat wondering to himself why the only there was a bed and not chairs or a cot. He couldn't help but bounce on the bed a little.

"What on earth are you doing!" Severus sneered.

"The bed's really bouncy. Quite comfy." Harry stopped pouncing then looked down at his shoes, avoiding eye contact. "She must plan on us being here a while if there's a bed. You do realize there is only one bed?"

How could he have not notice there was only one bed? How could he not notice one very scrumptious boy bouncing on said bed. Severus internally scolded himself for such a thought. "Unlike you I am able to see something that is so clearly obvious."

"Apparently not." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that Mister Potter."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Harry sighed. "Look, your making me nervous just standing there hovering you could sit down too you know."

Severus paused for a moment trying to think of any excuse to not sit next to the boy, on a bed no less. In the end he gave up and decided to sit…as far away as he could.

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't stand to sit near me. We stood closer than this when we were fighting together." Harry said trying not to blush. It had been quite a distraction in fact. There had been a lot of running through heavy shrubbery and Snape was so close Harry could almost smell the sweat and grass and something almost flowery emanating from him.

"Harry Potter is trying to get closer to me. Clearly the world is ending." Severus snarked.

"Were supposed to be coming to some understanding. Otherwise we'll never get out of here."

"You get on my nerves more than one else in this universe and you hate me. There understood. Should I yell for that Angel girl or would you like to explain it to her?" Severus asked.

"I don't think that's what she had in mind. Look I guess I'll be the adult here ."

"That is a first, I assure you."

"Damn it Severus! I don't hate you! " Harry shouted jumping off the bed. He willed himself to look at his former professor head on. "Hatred is the last thing I see when I look at you. "

"What is it that you see then? Dare I ask you to enlighten me." Severus sneered.

"I see a very stubborn man with too many raised shields. But more importantly I see a man who has protected my arse on more than one occasion. I see someone who risked everything and fought with me to defeat the biggest megalomaniac of this century. I see a man that I'd like to get to know better and.." Harry started to choke on his words but stopped himself. I will not cry! He Thought to himself before continuing "…and someone I'd like to spend more time with."

For perhaps the first time in his life Severus was struck dumbfounded and simply stat with his mouth agape. Harry let out a sigh as he plunked himself back down on the bed not looking at the man. "But all I do is aggravate you and you can't stand to be near me. "

It was now Severus' turn to sigh and she slowly pivoted to face the young man. "Potter…Harry I don't hate you. You do get under my skin and drive me insane. However…that is only because I care about you."

"You care about me?" Harry asked trying to contain himself. _He called me harry and he didn't hex me when I called him Severus…well at least that's a step._

"Why do you think I saved your arse so many times, as you put it."

"I often wondered that many times."

"We should try to get some sleep and explain to Angel our 'understanding' and hopefully take our leave before breakfast. "

"Ok." Harry responded, lost in the thought that he was actually going to get to sleep with the man he had come to love and admire over the years. Granted all he was doing was sleeping but he'd take anything he could get.

"Harry, I know I'm going to regret asking this but I simply must. Your sleep attire?" Severus said referring to the fact that Harry's pajamas were covered in little rainbows and unicorns.

Harry blushed before responding. "It's a kinda of a running joke. Ron got them for me and well their comfy so I thought, what the hell?"

"Hm." Was the only response before the two settled into bed.

When Harry woke the next morning he realized two things. One; he slept better than he had in years and two: there was a warm arm wrapped around his waist. He was flooded with a wave of emotions. On the one hand he was happy and content. He felt safe. On the other hand it pained him to know that this would never happen again and sometimes it's harder to lose something you had, even for a brief moment, then to have never have had it. He remained as still has possible trying not to wake the man and give up the moment.

Little did he know Severus was feeling the same thing and he too was trying not to wake Harry. He could smell the boys shampoo and rather floral soap. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle closer to him but didn't dare risk it.

Mentally kicking himself Harry realized he had to pee and seriously debated with himself as to how long he could hold it. Finally his bladder could take no more he got up to use the loo. Harry had his back to severus and the older man dared to open his eyes to take a peek. Harry had dropped his pajama bottoms about halfway down his arse in order to free himself to go pee. The older man bit his lip holding back a moan as his eyes feasted on the little bit of skin.

Knowing these two still needed a little push in the right direction I made my appearance once more. I noticed Severus quickly getting out of bed, mouth open and about to go on a tirade.

"Not so fast." I said using a firm hand on his chest and pushing him back down on the bed.

"How dare you. I have known few women I'd like to hex more that you right now. "

"If you compare me to Umbridge I will have to bring Nagini back from the dead and let her rip your throat out. "

"I'd say she looks more like Kelly Osborne." Harry responded. I thanked him for the compliment and Severus rewarded him with his trademark sneer.

Severus again jumped off the bed and into my personal space. "Damn it woman we have come to an understanding now let us out at once!" Severus commanded. I shivered a bit. _No, no, he's Harry's_, I remind myself.

"That may be the case but there still are feeling that have not truly been brought to light. Until those are discovered you two are going nowhere." I say with a smirk of my own and with *pop* I returned back to my guard tower. Leaving the two to stare at each other.

"Potter I would very much like to return back to the sanctuary of my home and perhaps get of my sleep attire.

"Don't let me stop you." Harry muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked with raise eyebrow.

"Sit down." Harry ordered pointing to the bed. Harry received another raised eyebrow. The older man paused but much to Harry's surprise actually stat on the edge of the bed.

Harry took a deep breath and gathered up what little bit of courage he could, secure in the fact that at least he couldn't hex him in here. Finally he took the lunge, quite literally. He intended on stopping in front of him and planting a gentle kiss to let him know how he felt. Instead what happened is that he knocked the man back on the bed and before Severus had time to react Harry was on top of him with lips fully planted on his.

Harry pulled back when he felt the man below him stiffen, and not in a good way. Worried green eyes met questioning black ones. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know any other way to tell you how I felt, um feel."

Harry thought he heart would melt when he saw the small smile creep across the man's face. Severus reached up wrapping his hands through Harry's unruly harry and gently pulled him down so that their lips met once again. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into to a passionate one with needy wet tongues making with exploration. Hands eagerly exploring every bit of body they could touch. Harry rutted against the man he had had many inappropriate dreams about. Harry's whole body shuttered with excitement feeling the hardening length below him. He reached a hand down cupping Severus' now prominent member through his much too tight pants. "I've been wanting to do something for a while now. Can I sir?" Harry asked with shaky breath in his ear.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Came the snarky reply. Harry didn't say a word but slithered down the man until he was on his knees at the bed's edge on the floor. Severus sat up and harry grabbed him by the knees pulling the Severus to him. With reverent and shaky hands Harry undid the clasps on his pants. Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek at the sight of harry reaching up and pulling down his zipper with this teeth.

Carefully Harry withdrew the hardened prick from its confines, giving it a tentative lick. He loved the feel of the veins gliding across his tongue. He ventured to run his mouth from the base to the tip and down again. He wasn't sure if the moan was his or Severus's. He ran his tongue over the slit enjoying the taste of the precum he found there before plunging the whole thing into his mouth. Severus did all he could to keep still so as to not choke the nymph providing him with such pleasure. He looked down to watch harry's beautiful lips wrap around his cock and slide up and down over and over again. Not wanting to come too soon he pulled harry up on his lap, groaning as his sensitive prick rubbed up against Harry's clothed one.

Severus bit and licked at the boy's neck as he mewled and writhed from the attention. Without breaking contact from the wonderful flesh in his mouth, Severus hastily undid the buttons on Harry's pajama top. His mouth moved its way lower as more skin was exposed till it reached Harry's pert little nipples. Harry nearly came as Severus's teeth scratched across their surface then supplied them with soothing licks.

"Oh my god. Severus. Will you fuck me please. " Harry pleaded. Severus looked around the room worried as lube was not something he carried on his person after all. Knowing just what he needed and not wanting this delicious show to end I made a bottle of lube appear beside him on the bed.

While this did cause some alarm to the older man he decided to take what was being offered. With coated fingers he reached around harry back allowing his fingers to slip into the crack of his arse. Harry, moaned as Severus's middle finger teased his entrance and he raised up and pushed himself into the Severus to give him better access.

It was now his turn to worry the skin on Severus's neck as the man pushed in one, then two fingers. He rocked back slowly on them trying to get them in as deep as possible. "That's it my little kitten. Fuck yourself on my fingers." Severus panted into his ear. Harry gladly obeyed thusting his arse, sucking up the fingers over and over again. When harry at reached the point that he was merely a puddle of goo in severus's harms he reached back and forcefully pulled the fingers from his arse. He grabbed hold of severus's pajama top looking him dead in the eyes. "If you don't fuck me some soon I swear I'll..i'll.. well I don't know what I'll do but But god damn it Severus Snape you are driving me insane!"

Severus couldn't help but smirk as he replied "Impatient little one?" He said before removing his top and scooting to the head of the bed with his back to the headboard. Harry bit his lip as he watched Severus reach for the lube and proceed to slowly but thoroughly coat his cock. "Come be a good boy and ride my cock Harry."

Harry crawled up the bed and straddled Severus's lap. He reached behind him taking hold of his lovers prick and slowly, centimeter by centimeter lowered himself on to it. Severus had to picture Molly in a lace thong to keep from coming as the soft wet heat that was harry, slowly engulfed him.

Harry placed his arms on Severus's shoulders for leverage. He slowly rose then lowered himself loving the feel of every bump and ridge of his lovers cock as it glided in and out of his arse. He wrapped is arms behind his lovers neck so that he could have more skin to skin contact. He went at this incredibly slow pace and Severus had to admit that he was quite proud of the boys self control. The boy that had been the bane of his existence was once again driving him insane with his tediously slow pace. It seemed as though the boy was trying to blend with his very molecules.

"I could stay like this forever." Harry breathed in Severus's ear. "Love this. Feels so good." He panted.

"Well then you'll love this." Severus smirked as he gabbed Harry by the hips and quickly slammed into him. Harry threw his head back and severus thoroughly enjoyed the looke of pleasure on harrys face.

He was quite surprised when Harry looked at him and pleaded, "Please don't do that again."

"Why? Did I hurt you?" Severus asked worried.

"No, I just don't want this to end too soon."

"Harry do you think I'm going to let you go now that I have you? If I had my way you'd be tied to my bed for my personal use for next ten thousand years. "

"Mmm, tied to your bed, that sounds delicious." Harry mumbled into Severus's neck embracing him once again. With cock still firmly seated in harry, Severus carefully rolled them over so that harry was now on his back.

"Oh you're going to get it now my little slut." Severus purred into ear before he began pumping in earnest. It wasn't long before the only thing out of Harry's mouth were a stream of curse words as Severus hit that sweet spot inside of him over and over again. Harry clutched at the sheets as Severus fucked him into oblivion. Severus couldn't hold it any longer and came, filling Harry with warmth making Harry cum as well. As Harry's opening milked every last drop from Severus's cock, his own cock exploded, leaving a trail of cum down his own stomach. Severus was all too happy to slide his tongue up his lover's stomach cleaning up the mess along the way, enjoying the taste in his mouth.

They both panted as they lay in each other's arms in the afterglow when I finally decide it was time for our boys to go home and get cleaned up. As I make my entrance Severus quickly grabs the sheets to cover himself. "Oh don't even bother, I saw every thing. " I say with a smirk

"You what! I swear I'm going to hex you," Severus started to rant but stopped at harry incessant giggling.

"Severus tell me you saw that little black globe in the ceiling corner. I mean you were a spy for how many years?"

"Of course I saw it but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a camera!" Harry said trying to contain his laughter as Severus paled.

"You mean see…saw what we.." Severus stammered.

"Well that quite exceptional." I responded. "Severus Snape is at a loss for words."

"And you knew!" Severus said looking at harry.

"Yea, kinda hot being watched. Dontcha think?" Harry Replied.

"Perhaps if I had known at the time. That's beside the point. Damn it woman if you were watching you could see that were getting along just fine now thank you very much. I demand you let us out of here.

"You're free to go. You always have been able to apparate out of here despite what I said. Neither of you even tried. Shows me that you wanted to be trapped in a confine space with one another."

The two just looked at each other and without saying a word Severus apparaited them both back to his home. With a few keystrokes this jail cell and its world disappeared and I'm now back home safe and secure in the knowledge that our boys will live happily ever after.

Harry might have been on top but Severus was the one in control, practically possessing him.


End file.
